Dos hombres, un destino
by Aoi'Shuu
Summary: Takano sabía algo que Onodera nunca se imaginó, quizás era lo que más esperaba, pero luego le traería varios problemas. ¿Se lo dirá o se lo ocultará? /YAOI, MPREG/
1. Imposible

**Nota: **Bueno este es mi primer fic en mucho tiempo, no escribo hace dos años D: Y una de las parejas que más me gustan son Takano x Ritsu, y me di cuenta que no he visto (O quizás si hayan) fanfics de Onodera preñado o: Entonces se me ocurrió la genial idea de hacer un fanfic de ese genero con esta pareja, pls, no me odien. (?) Supongo que si hay más de dos reviews actualizaría en dos días más, para tener tiempo de hacer el segundo capitulo, y nada más que decir, espero les guste. :3

**Pairing: **Takano x Ritsu.

**Disclaimer: **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, si no, NO TENDRIA CENSURA.

Onodera como siempre, tenia sus ojos pendientes en el trabajo, ya que se distraia y... ¡BUM! Takano lo regañaba.

El pobre tenia su cabello desordenado, ojeras tremendas y mucha hambre. Takano al notar esto, se le acerco por detrás, posando su mano en el hombro del castaño llamandole la atencion.

-Onodera, necesitas dormir, te vez más delgado de lo normal...- Mientras le miraba preocupado, el castaño repasaba en que el ojimiel tenía razón, respondiendole con un leve gruñido.

-Takano-san, estoy bien, preocupate de tu trabajo.- Ordenó los papeles que tenía tendidos frente a sus ojos, acomodandolos sobre una pila de papeles ya echa, todo eso debía tenerlo revisado para un par de días, el tiempo le jugaba en contra y le robaba el sueño.

El ojimiel solo suspiró, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al castaño. -Te tomarás dos días para recuperar tu salud, y esta noche la pasaras conmigo para cerciorarme de que comas bien.-

-¿Estas loco? Debo revisar esto cuanto ant...- Siendo interrumpido, el ojimiel estampó un suave e improvisado beso en los labios, para que se dejara de reclamar. -¡Hmm!- El castaño le empujó sin mucha fuerza, separandose del beso con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. -No hagas eso...- El ojimiel solo asintió, alejandose del castaño.

-Nos vemos esta noche, Onodera.- Alzó su mano despidiendose de su querido amante, marchandose de ahí, dejando a un Onodera sin aliento.

"Vaya, esta será una larga noche...".

xHoNkHoNkHoNkx

Luego de terminar su trabajo, el castaño meditaba freten a la puerta de su amante si entrar o no, puesto que ya sabia que sucederia si entraba, por un lado era bueno y por otro malo, lo confundia. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando el dueño del apartamento abrió la puerta y lo encontró ahí, perplejo.

-Oh, no creí que de verdad vinieras...- Abre un poco más la puerta, dandole paso al castaño. -Entra-.

El castaño solo rió nerviosamente, con algo de miedo. -No es necesario Takano-san, yame iba a mi...- Nuevamente fue interrumpido cuando el ojimiel le jaló del brazo lo hizo entrar de todos modos.

Como ya tenia la cena preparada y solo esperaba al castaño, este no pudo negarse y tomó asiento junto a él. Para "tapar" el silencio que había entre ambos, el ojimiel decidió prender el televisor, dejando un programa que parecia bastante aburrido, sobre salud. Últimamente los doctores han echo muchas pruebas para comprobar si el hombre podía o no concevir, hace mucho Takano había oido de la noticia, y si había un metodo para lograr eso, haría lo que fuera para tener un pequeño niño o niña con su amado Ritsu.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, se concentró en comer y saborear ese onigiri que le esperaba. Tratando de sacar un tema con el castaño...

-Deberías cuidarte más Onodera... Si sigues este ritmo de vida te vas a enfermar (Más de lo que ya está).- Lo miraba de reojo, examinandolo con la mirada.

-Ya lo sé, solo... No puedo con este trabajo...- Dió un leve suspiro, sintiendose estresado, más de lo que ya estaba, mientras terminaba de comerse el último onigiri.

-Aún así, haz un esfuerzo por ordenarlo todo, no amontones todo el trabajo.- Tomo su plato vacio, llevandolo a la cocina colocandolo bajo el chorro de agua del lava manos.

-Lo haré, lo haré...- Siempre le decia lo misma y al final resultaba igual.

Imitando el gesto del mayor, tomo su plato llevandolo al lava manos mientras el otro continuaba lavando el suyo. Al acercarse e intentar lavar su plato, hubo un pequeño roze de manos, lo cual el mayor lo tomo como un gesto de cariño por parte del menor, lo cual obviamente NO ERA, pero hizo sonrojar al castaño y reaccionar al mayor.

Aún con las manos mojadas, llevó una mano a la nuca y otra a la cintura de su amado castaño, acercandolo a si mismo, dandole un suave beso en los labios que fue extrañamente correspondido por el menor, quien luego le dio un pequeño empujon y susurro un "Basta..." que el mayor no tomó en cuenta, volviendolo a besar de todas maneras pero ahora más apasionadamente, necesitaba a su castaño de ojos verdes.

De un momento a otro su tan apasionado beso con algunas caricias de por medio, termino en la mesa frente al televisor, el cual tocó un tema bastante extraño para el castaño, pero ya conocido por el ojimiel, quien fue el que puso más atención a lo que decía.

-...Y así, logramos comprobar que el hombre SI puede concevir vida en su interior...- Esta simple oración dejó perplejo al castaño, y bastante feliz al ojimiel, que claro, no lo demostraba, tan solo miró a su castaño que aún seguía en una especie de letargo.

"Imposible..." Pensó.


	2. No lo quiero

**Notas: **Hola que tal $_$ -Feel like a Sofia- Pensaba no subir el capitulo hoy ya que me estoy muriendo en mi cama c: pero como me animaron a hacerlo, pos lo hago. El capitulo de hoy lo escribí escuchando "If you do do" de Shoose (creo ._.) Pero cantado por Rivaille :'D (Más bien, Kamiya Hiroshi xD) y sin nada más que decir, los dejo leer... AH! Lo más probable es que actualize el sabado porque estos días quiero recuperarme, y tengo cosillas que hacer, ahora si, los dejo leer! xD

**Disclaimer: **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Recomendacion: **Escuchar la canción "If you do do" cuando lleguen al lemon. c:

**Advertencia: **Lemon. $_$

Esperó haber oido mal, pero no, lo escuchó tal y como es. A Takano le brillaron los ojos, él ocultaba algo que el castaño no esperaba, y para mantener el secreto en su lugar, el ojimiel finjió sorpresa, mirando sorprendido a su castaño, mientras este le devolvia la mirada con miedo e inseguridad.

-No lo creo.- Fue lo único que pronunció el castaño, con un leve rubor cubriendole las mejillas.

-Pff... Yo tampoco, debe ser un caso muy especial como para suceder eso...- Esta vez atacó el cuello descubierto y blanco de su amante, para distraerlo de la noticia.

El castaño por inercia lo trató de alejar, empujandole por el pecho, lo cual obviamente no serviría.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo, el ojimiel adoraba deborar esos labios, piel blanca y tersa, tan delicado...

Todo lugar era bueno para tomarlo y hacerle el amor. Eso incluía, la mesa del living. Ahí estaba, el castaño tendido y medio desnudo sobre la mesa, solo con su camisa cubriendole el torso y un poco más abajo de la cintura, se veía adorablemente violable, como cuando lo hicieron hace 10 años atrás.

Suavemente el ojimiel aprisionó al castaño entre sus brazos, besandole por 3ra vez, esta vez solo porque quería sentir los labios de su pequeño no tan pequeño. Sintió una leve mordida en su labio inferior por parte del castaño, que finjía estar molesto pero debía admitirlo, le gustaba que su ojimiel le hiciera esto, lo amaba, pero nunca lo admitiría, simplemente por el miedo de volver a ser lastimado.

La camiseta del castaño desapareció en unos movimientos rapidos y agiles por parte del ojimiel, que solo desabrochó, haló y soltó. Teniendo al castaño totalmente desnudo, comenzó a desnudarse él mismo. Se desabrochó la camiseta, botón por botón, dejandola caer por sus brazos, dejando a la vista su blanco y fornudo abdomen. Luego se desabrochó el cierre del pantalón, junto a los boxers, dejando a la vista su bastante grande erección.

Solo el castaño lograba dejarlo así. [N/A: Ese momento en que se te seca el cerebro en mitad de lemon, lel.] Y este al ver la erección del mayor, puso un rostro con algo sorpresa, no era la primera vez que lo hacian, pero al no hacerlo por tanto tiempo, se le había olvidado del tamaño del "paquete" de su amante.

-Takano-san~... Uhm...- Ruborizado, se sentó sobre la mesa, acercando su mano al erecto pene del mayor, comenzando a masajearlo, masturbandolo, desde la punta hasta la base, y viceversa.

Esto le excitaba mucho al mayor, de manera que no aguantó más, e hizo que el menor que recostara por completo sobre la mesa, colocandose entre sus piernas. Posicionando la punta del miembro en la entrada del castaño, presionando un poco, a pesar de que no lo habían echo hace mucho tiempo, no tenía ganas de lubricarlo simplemente.

-E-espera Takano-san...- Tomo el rostro del ojimiel entre sus manos para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos, este lo besó, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadesa. Durante este movimiento, el ojimiel comenzó a abrirse paso en la entrada del castaño, quedando con la mitad del miembro afuera, para que el castaño se acostumbrara, ya que, durante el beso, le mordió el labio inferior por el dolor proveniente de su trasero, dandole a entender que se detuviera.

Luego de un rato, el castaño empezó a jadear, ya se había acostumbrado al tamaño del miembro del ojimiel, así que, el ojimiel se dispuso a entrar por completo.

-Ah!... Takano-san... P-para... Ah~...- El castaño jadeaba sin pudor, lo que menos quería era que el ojimiel se detuviera, por lo que, comenzaron un lento vaiven. Tocando lo más dentro del castaño, haciendole soltar gemidos.

-Ah~! Nhg~... Aaah~... D-detente... Takano-san~!- Ese vaiven pasó a ser una arremetida contra la mesa, el ojimiel sinceramente pensó que la mesa iba a partirse de tan fuerte que arremetía al castaño contra ella. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del castaño, para verle fijamente todas sus expresiones, nunca se iba a cansar de hacerlo, cada vez lo enamoraba más, más de lo que ya estaba.

Pasado ya un rato, de que el ojimiel tocaba el punto "G" del castaño, dió un par de estocada más llegando al climax, corriendose dentro del castaño, al sentir esto, el castaño también se corrió manchando el pecho de ambos.

-Aaaah!...- El ojimiel se recostó al lado del castaño, que estaba agitado por el ejercicio recien echo. Lo abrazó, atrayendolo hacia si, luego de un rato, se bajó de la mesa, tomando al menor entre sus brazos, llevandolo al baño para ducharse ambos.

Ambos ya dentro de la tina/bañera, el ojimiel miraba de reojo a castaño sin que este lo notara mientras le colocaba el shampoo en el cabello, comenzando a masajearselo.

_"Ah... Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo."_

-HoNkHoNkHoNkHoNk-

El castaño abrió sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor, encontrandose en una habitación que no era la suya. Ah, lo había olvidado, ayer habían tenido sexo. Dio un largo suspiro, fijandose antes de que el ojimiel seguía durmiendo, buscó sus ropajes, su bolso, y salió de ahí.

Se sentía extraño por lo de ayer, no por el sexo, si no por la noticia, de verdad, no creería en una tontería así. No, claro que no.

Salió del apartamento del castaño, entrando al suyo, ya que quedaba al lado. Luego de dejar sus cosas, tomó un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, y se dispuso a salir, pero se topó con alguien en la entrada de su casa, quien no le dejó salir.

-Yokozawa-san... ¿Qué hace aquí?- El peliazul le miraba de reojo y enseriado, como siempre. Tomó del cuello al castaño, acercandolo a su rostro.

-¿Sabes que si te embarazas de Takano tu vida y la suya se iran a la mierda, cierto?- El castaño le vio confundido, no se había de que hablaba.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? Sería imposible que me embarazara de él, somos hombres, además, no lo am...- El peliazul le dió un golpe en la frente con su cabeza.

-¿Me ves cara de estúpido? Sé cuanto se aman y las veces que han tenido relaciones, solo te lo advierto, Onodera.- Le soltó, retirandose de ahí.

-...- El castaño solo vió el silencio como se marchaba el peliazul, cerrando la puerta de su apartamento lentamente, caminando hacia el acensor contrario.

Mientras bajaba, durante el trayecto entraron dos señoras, de más o menos unos cuarenta años, quienes cuchicheaban y el castaño podía oirlas claramente.

-¿Viste la noticia? ¡Podriamos tener nietos de nuestro hijos!-

-Ya lo oí... Es una suerte lo que la medicina a logrado hoy en día-

Llegaron al primer piso, donde el castaño algo incomodo por lo que escuchó, bajó rapidamente dirigiendose a la tienda de al frente.

_-¿Como sería tener un bebé de Takano-san? ¿Tendría sus ojos color miel y el cabello castaño? O, ¿Tendría el cabello oscuro y ojos verdes?- _Esa era una de las dudas que el castaño tenía en su cabeza, pero luego reaccionó. ¿Qué tontería pensaba? Eso jamás pasaría y si llegara a pasar...

_No lo querría..._

_No lo desearia..._

_Yokozawa tenía razón, la arruinaría la vida a Takano, y la suya propia._

_Todo terminaría..._

_Ese bebé, no puede existir..._

**Notas finales: **Ay, Ritsu, si supieras cuanto lo desea Takano u_u y y... Yokozawa es una mierda, pero esa era la idea. (?) ¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Lechugas? Hasta sabado~ :D


	3. Feliz Navidad

**Notas: **Hola, como están? Espero que bien, por que yo no estoy muy bien que digamos xd (cosas de mujeres(?) Feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo adelantado xD Puthoz todoz que solo se acordaron del cumpleaños de Levi y se olvidaron el de Takano ;n; Antes mi inicio se llenaba del cumpleaños de Takano /3 Bueno dejando eso de lado, uhm... LES PIDO DISCULPAS por no haber actualizado antes, pero no tenia imaginacion y y... pollo. Además tratare de hace un One-shot de Yokozawa x Kirishima, como la pseudo continuacion de "Fetiche Maid" xD Y eso, los dejo leer. $_$

PD: Otra vez, gracias a Daniel Oropesa por ayudarme a rellenar este cap, si no hubiera sido por el no hubiera querido actualizar, y mas abajo dejare un aviso para las fujoshis y fundashis jo jo ewe

PD2: Como soy una retardada, pensaba que para entrar era Sing o Sing Up, y no, eso es para registrarse, y como obviamente mi nombre ya estaba registrado, no me podia meter, y crei que habia perdido la cuenta. c: Voy a explotar.

Ahora si, los dejo leer xdd

Despertó en una cama y habitacion que no era suya, ah, otra vez lo habian echo.

Extrañamente Takano estaba muy "necesitado", como si en cada momento le faltara su castaño, lo toqueteaba mucho, pequeños roces se convertian en razones para tomarlo y hacerlo suyo. Y esto le estaba comenzando a molestar.

Primero: Aun que le dolieran las caderas, lo tomaba igual, eso le estaba comenzando a hacer daño de cierta manera.

Segundo: En el trabajo estaban comenzando a sospechar lo que sucedia, pero mantenian discrecion.

Tercero: Cada vez Takano era mas violento a la hora de la intimidad.

Takano no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a su tan ansiado amor de vida... Hasta que en un momento, Onodera dolido, le susurró palabras que lo lastimaron de cierta manera...

_-Me estas haciendo daño...-_

Ese día no se lo perdono, y bajo de su nube de fantasias. No podia creer que le estaba haciendo daño al castaño para algo que se suponia que debia hacerse con amor de parte de ambos y no violencia.

Luego de ese suceso, se dejaron de ver por unos días, el ojimiel entendia que el castaño necesitaba tiempo para el mismo, y asi, pasaron los dias, hasta que llegó un día importante, un día donde la familia se reunía y compartian, navidad. Pero no solo era eso, si no que también era el cumpleaños de cierto Ojimiel.

Onodera ordenaba unos papeles de su trabajo, luego los revisaria, ahora solo quería irse a casa y dormir, a decir verdad, no le tomaba mucha importancia a fechas como navidad o año nuevo, él solo quería descansar. Se dispuso a tomar su bolso cuando sintió una mano posarse en su cadera suavemente, como si le acariciara con cariño... Era Takano.

-Onodera...- Este se le acercó al oido y susurró su nombre, mientras el contrario se sobresaltó un poco ya que no lo esperaba ahí.

-T-takano-san... ¿Sucede algo?- Tomó su bolso y empezó a guardar algunos libros que tenía en su escritorio, probablemente no les servirian, pero lo único que quería era irse y no ver a la cara al ojimiel.

-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy, no?- Soltó al castaño, apoyandose del escritorio más cercano que había, el que estaba junto al de Onodera.

Y como si fuera un rayo de segundos, recordó que hoy, además de navidad era el cumpleaños del Ojimiel. Por un lado se sintió muy mal por haberlo olvidado, pero por otro lado bien por haberlo recordado de todos modos.

-Claro que lo sé...- Takano se sentía algo dolido por la frialdad de su amante, que nisiquiera le había dicho feliz cumpleaños, pero se las arreglaria para ello.

-Entonces te espero en mi departamento, cenaremos juntos.- Sin dejar que el castaño le contestara, el ojimiel ya se había retirado del lugar.

No tenia otra opción.

Antes de ir a su departamento, bueno, al de Takano, pasó a una pasteleria que se encontraba cerca del lugar. Entró a la tienda y miró de reojo todos los pateles que se hayaban en la vitrina, otros de muestras, y así... De pronto, un flashback salvaje vino a su mente.

_Takano y él, hace 10 años atras, sentados en una mesa, con un pastel en el centro de la mesa._

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro quitando ese flashback, pero este mismo le provocaba un leve rubor en las mejillas. Hubiera deseado tanto haber pasado navidad junto a Takano hace 10 años, si no hubiera sido por su leve descuido del cual todos ya saben... (N/A: Todos = Ustedes que vieron el anime.)

Luego de haber mirado por mucho, mucho rato los pasteles sin fijarse en el paso de las horas, al fin, se decidió por un pastel de vainilla, con unos pequeños toques de chocolate. Se veía delicioso a simple vista, así que esperaba que tambien su sabor fuera delicioso.

Recibió la bolsa con el pastel, no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, así que pudo llevarlo facilmente en una bolsa.

Ya luego de tomar el ascensor y bajarse de este, se encaminó a su departamento, al menos quería pasar a dejar sus pertenencias antes de ver a Takano, pero cuando intentaba encontrar las llaves entre sus tantas cosas en el bolsillo, el recién nombrado habia abierto la puerta ya que sentía que su castaño se tardaba demasiado.

De un parpadeo ya se encontraba dentro del apartamento de su Ojimiel, en el sofá, no sabía que hacer, ya que Takano le dijo que no se moviera ni hiciera esfuerzos. Realmente Takano se estaba comportando muy, muy extraño, pero no le daría importancia en esos momentos, solo quería ver a su amado celebrar un buen cumpleaños.

Ya cuando el ojimiel le avisó que tenía la mesa lista fue al comedor, y no se esperaba algo así. Para ser el cumpleañero quien preparaba la mesa, lo hizo muy bien. Adornos pequeños pero bonitos e infaltables. Cintas y demás, pero faltaba algo, el pastel. A Takano se le había olvidado el pastel, pero por suerte, su castaño había pasado a comprar uno, el cual tomó, y lo puso sobre la mesa con unas cuantas velas.

Ambos sentados en la mesa, miraron el pastel de reojo. Y ambos recordaron ese flashback, el mismo flashback del castaño.

Pero para dejar ese silencio incomodo a un lado, el castaño se puso de pie y aplaudio suavemente.

-Takano-san, es hora de cantarle...- Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y su cuerpo por completo también.

Todo se volvió oscuro...

El canto se volvió oscuro y silencioso...

El ojimiel al ver a su castaño desplomarse en el suelo, se acerco y lo tomó en sus brazos con cierta delicadeza, caminó rapidamente hacia la salida, debía llevar a Onodera al hospital para que lo vea un medico, pero a estas horas las ambulancias no son tan rapidas, así que él mismo se dispuso a llevarlo.

Mientras caminaba con el castaño entre sus brazos, sintió una mano, una suave mano proveniente de su castaño acariciarle la mejilla lentamente, casi rozandole el rostro, susurrandole unas palabras...

_Feliz cumpleaños, Takano-san... _

**Notas finales: **De todos los capitulos este es el que más me a gustado, excepto por el comienzo :c pero ya que... Contestaré reviews aquí porque como soy retardada no sé contestar reviews de la manera que se debería hacer uvu

**Fran-Kirigaya: **Ya te conteste, pero bueno... Ehm... Ya lo cambié xDD ai lov yu 3 uvu

**Lulu de Tsukiyomi: **Habrá más acción hard. $_$

**blackgato1: **Gracias por el dato de Shoose xDD Y si, es desesperante D: pero eso lo hace lindo 3 Y yokozawa es una mierda, pero ya que xd Tiene a su Kirishima plz.

**Myreina: **Pequeño D:? Necesito mejorar mi lemmon para que te mueras desangrada. (?) jiji broma uvu Asdasd ya pronto Onodera se embarazará, cuando menos se los espere ewe (mini-spoiler?)

**Aun que sean pocos, agradesco sus Favs, follows y reviews, me motivan a subir el capitulo y pasar este dolor que tengo. **

**¡El aviso! Tengo un amigo Fudanshi, y busca pareja hombre, y si le encontramos pareja hará shaoi para nosotras $_$ Apoyen la causa! Si quieren ayudar, contactense conmigo por mi fb que está en mi Biografia/Perfil de Fanfiction. **

**¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga? ¿Reviews? c:**

**Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos... ¿Mañana? O quizá después de año nuevo. **

**Sueñen con Yaoi ;) **


End file.
